


the quiet art of falling in love…

by darkknight



Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [3]
Category: The King: Eternal Monarch
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, lee gon is reflective and wants to share, realizations of love more like, this is set before the drama started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: ”when did you know?””know what?””that you loved me.”
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong
Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726678
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	the quiet art of falling in love…

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something soft with them, i can't help but imagine when these two would fall for each other

it was a quiet day, the sun was shining and it was calm. jo yeong was walking to his king to let him know the prime minister would soon be arriving and that he should head inside and get ready.

”your majesty—”

”yeong-ah," the king interrupted. "when did you know?”

the king could see his captain was taken aback by the question. ”know what?”

”that you loved me." he smiled softly. "when did you know?” his smile becoming bigger at the confused look on his captain.

”what? what’s brought this on, your majesty? the prime minister is set to arrive soon you should get ready.”

”we got time, yeong-ah. join me.” he patted the spot beside him on the stairs that overlooked the gardens.

the captain sighed as he sat beside him. ”you know that prime minister goo is always early, you should get ready.”

”have i ever told you about the moment when i knew?” the king said ignoring what his captain had said.

”no, your majesty, you have not.” yeong had to admit he was curious even if this conversation should be paused and moved to another time, he couldn’t help but want to know, and the king looked so peaceful, like he had no care in the world, but after all he _was_ the king, he could afford to most of the times.

the king turned to his captain and just took him in. he was beautiful in an elegant carbon black suit, his hair styled in his usual gelled way, and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. ”it was a day almost like this, we were younger though, i was twenty, you were eighteen." he smiled as he started to remember the day again. "we were doing an obstacle course to prepare for the military service, even then you could easily take command of a room, like a natural born captain. and i can’t tell you why, but seeing you order everyone around, telling them how to set up the course, i just looked over at you and that’s when i realized, i love you, i was _in love_ with you, and i would do anything to have you by my side for the rest of my life.”

”so that’s why you made me captain? to have me by your side for the rest of your life?” his captain teased, taking in the king's words.

”no, you’re born for it, and there’s no one else i trust with my life like i do you.”

”and that’s when you knew?”

”yeah, that’s when i knew.”

”seems a bit mundane for a king, would’ve though it was when i set all the records during the military training at least.” yeong said with a smile making the king laugh.

”well, you didn’t have to do anything extraordinary for me to fall for you, just being you was enough.”

they stared at each other, the king falling into the warm dark orbes of his captain, there could never be anyone like his captain, jo yeong. no one could even come close.

”so,” the king stated after a moment of silence. ”when did you know?”

”well,” the captain said turning more towards the king. ”i don’t know if you remember, we were kids and it was after your father’s funeral.” a cloud of remembrance hit the pair as jo yeong continued. ”you were crying and it broke my heart. my heart hurt so much and i couldn’t figure out _why_ so i just cried with you." he looked down and took a moment before continuing. "and it wasn’t until you came back with that toy that i realized why my heart hurt, it was because i _love_ you, and seeing you hurt and not being able to do anything about it broke my heart.” he finished and the looked up to see misty eyes looking at him.

the king reached up with his hand and cupped his captain’s face, ”well, that’s far from being mundane.” he said, earning a scoff from his captain, making him smile. ”yeong-ah,” he said making his captain turn his attention back to him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. ”you’re the best part of my life, i only hope i make your life half as good as you make mine.”

”if you only make my life half as good as i make yours i can’t even comprehend how good of a life you have, since having you is the best thing i could ever ask for.” the captain said softly.

they shared a look, before slowly closing the distance and meeting in a soft, slow kiss and letting the world wash away for a little while, tasting of melted sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it babes, all feedback is welcome!


End file.
